Ars moriendi
by Zarket Black
Summary: Godric quiere arreglar sus cosas con Rowena, pero con el nacimiento de su hija la orgullosa Ravenclaw ha llegado a una conclusión: es demasiado tarde. El problema es que ni siquiera ella sabe cuan tarde es para arreglar nada.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverso no me pertenece blablablá es de JK blablablá si yo ganase el dinero que gana ella estaría en Hawaii y no en España blablablá.

_Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Bueno, le dedico este primer capítulo y el fic entero a Misila, mi Amiga invisible. Espero que le guste mucho y que logre captar con este Godric/Rowena lo que ella pedía, aunque me da que el resultado final será muy raro xD. Sin más, os dejo con los protagonistas de esta historia.

* * *

**~ ~ Secare ~ ~**

Los gritos se escuchaban en un buen perímetro alrededor de la enfermería, pero Rowena (por suerte para su aristocrático orgullo) no estaba en condiciones de saberlo. El parto llevaba en proceso muchas horas, y las fuerzas se escapaban a una de las brujas más grandes de todos los tiempos. Solo los ánimos de su buena amiga Helga y el buen hacer de la enfermera eran capaces de animarla a realizar un último esfuerzo para lograr que el bebé saliese, aunque indudablemente la presencia del padre habría ayudado más.

Con un último empujón salió por fin la criatura. La respiración de Rowena estaba algo agitada y el sudor nacido del esfuerzo perlaba su frente mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados del cansancio a la niña que no paraba de llorar. Una vez el cordón umbilical fue cortado y la enfermera se aseguró de la buena salud de la pequeña Helga le dio la recién nacida a la madre. Esta, al verla, solo pudo sonreír y suspirar de alivio. Después de los meses, las dificultades y el parto agradecía que estuviese haciendo gala de tan buenos pulmones, dado que sabía cuál era su significado: su hija estaba sana. Aunque agradecería que se callara para poder dormir.

No fue sino hasta unas horas después, con ambas residentes en la enfermería dormidas y la luna alta en el cielo cuando se escucharon nuevos pasos en el pasillo. Un hombre pelirrojo se acercaba, con una expresión mezcla de cautela y arrepentimiento. Ni se había dado cuenta que Rowena ya llevaba nueve meses embarazada, y de hecho cuando Salazar le dijo que su hija estaba naciendo el cofundador de Hogwarts se pensó que era una broma. "Pero no lo era" se dijo al ver a la pequeña dormida en una especie de cuna, al lado de su madre, con algo parecido a la emoción, pero mucho más potente y verdadero. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago fue a cogerla, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás tan solo para sentirla viva, para saber qué era acunar a una hija. Sin embargo, antes de poder ni tan siquiera rozarla una voz suave lo detuvo.

—La vas a despertar —Godric se dio la vuelta, contemplando a Rowena. Tenía los ojos apenas abiertos y se la notaba cansada, tanto del esfuerzo como de los complicados nueve meses que había tenido que afrontar -muchas veces- sola—. ¿Por qué has venido _ahora_?

Como si en vez de un hombre fuese un niño cogido en plena travesura, Godric no hizo nada más que morderse el labio y mirar al suelo. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Había incumplido por completo el ultimátum que su pareja le había dado hacía apenas unos días, en aquel mismo lugar. Después de mucho pensar -cosa a la que le había obligado Salazar después de perder los nervios, cosa sumamente extraña en él- había llegado a la conclusión de que se había equivocado. No era raro, dado que Godric Gryffindor tenía una seria falta de sentido común y cierta propensión a ser muy impulsivo, lo que provocaba que soliese cometer fallos con bastante asiduidad. Lo grave era que el error había sido demasiado reiterado a la misma persona -Rowena- desde hacía meses. O, mejor dicho, años.

—Si no has venido a nada...

—Lo siento —la brusca voz del hombre la cortó con rapidez. Su mirada -clavada ahora en la cara de la madre de su hija- reflejaba el intenso remordimiento que le comía la conciencia, además de cierto alivio por haber podido vencer a su orgullo y expresar lo arrepentido que estaba. Su cara hablaba mejor que sus palabras, como siempre, y decía que jamás volvería a hacer nada parecido. Por desgracia, Rowena ya la había visto demasiadas ocasiones una cara muy familiar como para fiarse de esta, y la suya propia hablaba con mucha claridad. Quería creerlo, pero era totalmente incapaz de ello, y no pensaba dejar que la volviese a abandonar de aquella manera.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte, Godric? Las cosas se demuestran con hechos, no con palabras. Y tú hace ya demasiado tiempo que no me demuestras nada —su tono y su expresión reflejaban la altivez y el orgullo tan característicos de esta mujer. Lo peor, comprendió el hombre, no era que se sintiese herida. Lo peor era que se sentía abandonada. Le había dado un ultimátum para su relación, y Godric no había respondido en el plazo indicado. Sí había respondido, cierto, pero fuera del plazo, demasiado tarde. Y para Rowena no existía nada fuera de horarios, plazos o reglas.

—Rowena, por favor... Sé que ha sido muy tarde, pero solo por unas horas. Simplemente necesitaba pensar y...

—Has tenido meses para pensarlo -le replicó rápida la mujer. Su tono de voz, que en otra persona solo indicaría una leve irritación, en la perennemente tranquila y neutra Rowena daban a entender que su paciencia se había extinguido casi por completo—. Años, en realidad. Sabes que soy la más entusiasta con el proyecto, pero tú... Lo has convertido en una obsesión —sus palabras denotaban lo realmente descontenta que estaba con la actitud de su pareja, al igual que su ceño fruncido. Godric ya había vuelto a desviar la vista al suelo y Rowena, tras un momento, se relajó y se quedó mirando a las sábanas, soltando un suspiro—. No haces más que obcecarte con tus cosas y tus ideas sin prestar atención a lo que te decimos los demás. Sin prestarme atención. No —le cortó tajantemente al ver que abría la boca para decir algo—. Te he pedido muchas veces que salieses de tu burbuja y exactamente la misma petición te hice algunos días. Te dije que, si me querías, verías nacer a tu hija, Godric. Y no lo has hecho —el tono con el que Rowena había dicho esta frase logró traspasar la vergüenza que sentía el padre de la criatura en ese momento. Con algo de sorpresa levantó su cara y la miró. Estaba decepcionada, profundamente decepcionada, además de dolida por la actitud del hombre que creía que la amaba.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a estas palabras. Godric no sabía qué replicar puesto que, en realidad, ¿qué puedes decir en tu defensa si no tienes ninguna posible? Sabía que lo había actuado mal (muy mal), pero no en su momento pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor. La persecución a los magos se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, y los muggles comenzaban a perseguir con cada vez mayor ahínco -y acierto- a los usuarios de magia. Era imposible vivir sin temor, y Hogwarts estaba llamado a ser mucho más que una simple escuela de magia: sería un refugio, un lugar seguro para todos aquellos que quisiesen escapar de la persecución y la hoguera. Y eso era lo que quería Godric Gryffindor para su familia: seguridad lejos de las llamas. Era lo único que había perseguido desde el primer momento, la razón para su cada vez mayor obsesión por la escuela... Y, ahora, el motivo por el que Rowena, abandonada, cortaba su relación.

—Solo quería manteneros seguras —musitó finalmente, como sintiéndose obligado a dar una respuesta. Su interlocutora no hizo más que enarcar las cejas y mirarlo con una mezcla de indignación e incredulidad.

—Sé muy bien como mantenerme segura a mí y a mi hija, Godric. Y los cuatro sabemos mantener seguro a este castillo. ¿No eres el único brujo, sabes? —lo directo y certero de su comentario evidenciaba que se estaba recuperando de su embarazo y parto con más rapidez de la que era normal—. No. Tú no te encerrabas en tu mundo porque quisieses convertir a Hogwarts en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Lo hacías porque temes al compromiso.

El tajante tono de Rowena provocó cierto rubor a Godric, que ya había sospechado durante las horas anteriores que quizás eso era lo que más le asustaba. No los muggles, sino el atarse a su familia, a su hija, y todos los problemas y miedos que podían derivar de allí. La mujer, por supuesto, se dio cuenta, y un nuevo silencio volvió a presentarse entre los dos. Él tan solo quería explicarse y convencerla de darle una nueva oportunidad, incluso a pesar de saber que jamás lo haría, y ella tan solo deseaba silencio, paz y la tranquilidad que en esos momentos necesitaba, pero no podía pedírselo. El absurdo orgullo le impelía a no mostrar ni el más mínimo recodo de debilidad, y eso incluía hacer saber a los demás que no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para aguantar compañía -especialmente esa compañía-.

—¿Querías hacer algo más? —la altivez había vuelto a la voz de Rowena, quizás tan solo como un medio de defenderse a sí misma de sus propios sentimientos, o acaso del tenso silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. No era la primera vez que se producía esta escena, pero Rowena sentía que necesitaba -ambos necesitaban- que fuese la última. Y si Godric había tardado tanto en conseguir dar con la salida adecuada era porque ese final era imposible, con lo que había que encontrar otro.

—No. Tan solo quería entregarte mis más sinceras disculpas.

—No eres tú quien debes decidir si tus propias disculpas son sinceras o no, sino los demás, apoyándose en tus actos. Y estos hablan por sí mismos -la verdad de esta palabras no podía evitar que Godric se sintiese herido, pero poco más podía hacer. Miró una vez a su hija y, tras un momento de duda en la puerta, salió de la enfermería. En cuanto lo hizo Rowena suspiró aliviada y se permitió dejar de reprimir su debilidad. Se llevó la mano al pecho con un rictus de dolor y, cuando se recuperó, miró apenada a su hija.

No estaba segura, pero tenía la sospecha de que el embarazo había dejado alguna secuela permanente.

* * *

**Nota de autor: **bueno, espero que este pequeño capítulo-charla rara consiga abrir la boca y la curiosidad sobre la trama del minilongfic. Ya he dicho que será raro (y en este capítulo queda evidente xD) y no va a tener mucho ritmo... Pero bueno, el miércoles más ;)


End file.
